


Christmas Dreaming

by CoffeesForKilljoys



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForKilljoys/pseuds/CoffeesForKilljoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sugary sweet Christmas fluff really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally started off as part of a larger one-shot I wrote for a different fandom ages ago, I typically don't write in this style ( First Person POV) so I thought I'd give it a try back then. I never used it and until now it's been sitting in my WIPS. This is my first time posting bandom so I'm a little nervous. I hope you like it, and comments are always much appreciated! x

It was late on Christmas eve when we walked through the door, dropping the massive amount of presents from your family as the door swung shut. With my family out of the picture, we had agreed that we'd spend the day with your parents, wanting to spend our first Christmas alone, just the two of us. As I grabbed the bags to carry into our living room you kissed my cheek and gently ruffled my hair, the mass of snow falling to the floor. 

"I'll go make something to warm us up. Meet you by the fire for a cuddle?" You winked stealing another kiss before heading to the kitchen. I padded down the hallway, dropping the bags in front of the tree. I had been set on getting a tiny one, hoping to just leave it on the table, but you had insisted we simply must have a massive one, promising it would be spectacular when you were finished with it. You had been right. As i took in the soft glow of the lights I smiled at the jewel toned ornaments, gently running my fingers over the picture ornaments you snuck on, various candid shots of us together in each frame. Taking a step back, I headed over to the fireplace, fiddling with the switch as a soft flame slowly grew, warming the room. Grabbing the pile of blankets, I burrowed myself on the couch, smiling to myself as I thought of how perfect the day was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking down the hallway from the kitchen when I felt a gentle tug on my trouser. Looking down, I smiled as I saw Charlotte, one of your nieces beaming up at me. I suddenly felt nervous, always having a hard time around kids as I slowly knelt in front of her. 

"Yes Charlotte? How come you're not with everyone else?" I asked watching as the excited five year old bounced in front of me. 

"I just wanted to ask you something." She admitted, blushing softly, looking down at her socks. 

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?"

"You like Uncle Fwank right?" The little blond blurted out, her hazel eyes, clearly a family trait, finally meeting mine.

"Of course Charlotte. I like Uncle Frank a whole lot. He makes me happy." I winked as she giggled.

"And you two are going to be together forever right?" Her words caught me off guard, before I nodded. "Can I call you Uncle Gerard then? I asked Gramma and she said I should ask first." I couldn't stop myself and suddenly I had her wrapped up tightly in my arms, hugging her close, her laughter filling my ears.

"Geraaaard! What are you doing?" She asked me between giggles , trying to poke my sides as I just shook my head holding her tight. "Well can I?"

"I would be honoured if you did Charlotte." I said as I looked further down the hallway, my gaze meeting yours as you beamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think I've ever had such a brilliant Christmas." Your voice rang through the room as I snapped out of my thoughts, sneaking a quick kiss as I pulled back the blankets letting you cuddle in close. Handing me one of the mugs you let out a soft sigh watching the fireplace. Taking a sip, I hummed as the rich chocolate warmed my throat.

"And to think it wasn't even our proper Christmas." I teased resting my head on your shoulder. "Your family is so kind, I've never seen anything like that before. " I admitted as you kissed the top of my head. "I was so nervous."

"You did wonderfully, the girls absolutely adored you Uncle Gerard." You winked, humming softly as we sat in silence. I looked over at the window, smiling as the snow began to fall, the flakes swirling in the air before I looked back up at you.

"It sounds kind of silly. But I really believe you were my present this year." I whispered, my cheeks beginning to heat up. "And I know we've known each other for ages... but being with you properly, living together, being together; I've never felt anything like it before. You're my entire world, my everything. And I love you so much, nothing else matters as long as we're together." You grabbed my mug setting it to the side and slipped into my lap, kissing me slowly as my hand glided up to curl in your hair. When we finally pulled apart I was breathless, gazing up at you.

"What was that for?"I asked with a blush as you chuckled glancing over my shoulder.

"That was supposed to say how much I love you....but it also ended up being one of your first Christmas presents." You winked as I checked the time, 12:01am,Christmas Day. "Happy Christmas my darling." You whispered as I nuzzled my face into your neck.


End file.
